Chasing time
by GPendragon
Summary: A day that Arthur Pendragon will remember for a long time if not forever. Just read, don't know how to summarize it.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

It was now or never.

Arthur Pendragon, 24 years old, was running against time.

It was just his damn luck that one tire of his new purchased black Porsche got flat. And every taxi that passed by was out of service or already occupied.

He headed towards the tube. The fastest mean of transportation to get to the airport.

_I knew I shouldn't have attended that reunion. I wouldn't running like crazy if I hadn't. But it was really important and father insisted. _He looked at his rolex. _12.23. Her flight is in 15 min. If only I could freeze time.. Merlin and the others would never believe me if I told them I used a public transportation. And honestly I wouldn't believe it myself either, me, the heir of Pendragon Corporation. Using the tube.. I don't even think I ever saw a picture of it. It's cleaner than I thought.. 12.25. My God, this train is so slow... _He was now sweating. _It's so hot here.. and is it just my impression or the train stops more than it should be on the stations? It should open and close immediatly! The late ones can catch the next train! Ok.. I should calm down. _He took off his rolex and put it on his pocket. _I should stop thinking about time. I will get there on time. Oh yes I will. _

Finally he arrived at the airport. Of course his luck continues, as terminal 5 was the other part of where he was.

He began a full run, cursing fate for being so cruel to him.

He look at the clock on the wall, causing his sprint to come to a complete stop. 13.03. Her departure was 23 mins ago.

He cursed and fell to the floor sitting. He was too late.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" suddenly he heard a voice. _Her _voice. He looked up and came face to face with her.

Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with shock, and her expression filled with worry and surprise.

He stood up. "I..." he was still panting, trying to catch his breath. "Didn't your plane supposed to-"

"It was delayed" she simply answered smiling.

A large smile formed on his face. "Very well. Thank God." he said and got closed to her, still breathing heavely from his run. "Because... I can't let you get on that plane.

Her eyes got got wider once more. "But I can't... I mean I am already-"

"No wait.." he breathed deeply and continued. "What I mean to say is... I want to be with you. I don't care about my father, I don't care about society, I just want to you.

"As I you." she said as a soft smile planted on her lips.

"I'm really temped to go with you in America, hell, I would have gone if your plane wasn't delayed, but I don't want to distract you from your internship." he took another deep breath. "but this doesn't change a thing. I still want to be with you."

Tears were starting to form in Gwen's eyes. "It's only for a year... I'll come back after that." she said.

"I know, I know..." another deep breath. "and as soon as you get back.." he dropped to one knee and opened a red velvet box. "I want to be with you forever."

Guinevere was speechless and her breath was caught in her throat as Arthur opened the small box. A gold band with a diamond was sitting on it proudly. _It's beautiful. simple, yet elegant. just the way i love it. _

"Arthur..."

"I meant to ask you last night at dinner. but I lost my nerve.." he admitted. "So, Guinevere Leodgrance, would you do me the honour to be my wife? I could never think of another woman to be my wife, you changed me Guinevere. In a good way. I was a prat. I sometimes still am, but now I've got you."

Still surprised, she took the small box and examined the ring without uttering a word.

The she closed it with a snap causing Arthur's smile to disappear.

She saw this and when he stood up, she embraced him fiercely causing him to backward a bit, astonished, he put his arms on her waist and said. "So.. Is tha-"

"Arthur" she said on his ear. "After this past year dealing with your manipulative father, your crazy sister, your scheeming uncle and ruthless media and society, I still didn't run away. Do you honestly think I would back out now? now that i'm madly in love with you? Now that i'm getting use to your very rumourous sno-"

Arthur then kissed her passionately. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said happily and kissed her again fiercely.

Neither caring a bit of the forming crowd applauding them.

* * *

**A / N :** Summer break is on! Finished my finals 10 days ago.. I'm a certified accountant now! :D .. and after relaxing, sleeping and reconnecting with friends I'm back on ATTEMPTING writing fanfictions! :)

This story got in my mind after reading chapter 18 of the fanfic: "Books and their covers" written by kbrand333. :D

My other fanfic is on momentarily on hold. Months ago I already wrote a few chapters of it but then I had to reformat my cellphone (forgot to rewrite it on my pc) and lost all of it! :( ... along with cherished message. :((

So now I kinda lost inspiration to rewrite it again. :/ But i promise that as soon as it came again I'll continue to write it again. :)

**Hugs and kisses! Don't forget to review. 3**


End file.
